Kingdom of Snakes
by Cinma
Summary: AU. It was by pure chance that Uchiha Sasuke managed to stumble across Erity, an enigma rumored to be the key to power and prosperity. At the chance of freedom, he was willing to do anything - even if it meant tainting her with his sins. SasuSaku.
1. Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Power attracts the corruptible. Suspect any who seek it."_  
>- Frank Herbert<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Snakes<strong>  
>(<em>Chance)<br>_

The feel of blood splattering against her skin made Sakura freeze in fear, choking down the scream that clawed its way desperately from her throat. She wanted to break down and cry, having seen her parents murdered ruthlessly before her eyes by that _demon's_ men, but there would be no use—not when she was about to die. It was horrific, seeing these creatures slain one by one in the most torturous methods, and knowing that eventually… she would be next.

When the bloodcurdling screams died down and the only sounds that could be heard was the sheathing of a sword, Sakura instinctively pulled her cloak closer to her body, making sure that the hood draped over her head was completely covering her appearance. The leaves underneath the dark figure's boots crunched as he walked in her direction, eventually coming to a stop as he loomed over her, a dangerous aura emitting from his entire being.

"Tell me," the man began, squatting down on one knee to become eye-level with her. Sakura visibly flinched as his eyes bore into hers in a menacing glare. "Why exactly _Orochimaru_ himself requested your capture?"

"I… I don't know," Sakura lied, unconsciously putting distance between them. Only his silhouette was visible in the murky forest, along with a pair of piercing eyes that resembled the color of blood.

"_You're lying." _

Before she could stop him, her hood was thrown off, exposing her face to the chilly air. Sakura instantly dropped her eyes to the ground, waiting for the inevitable. After a moment of complete silence, her eyes drifted back up to the man before her, watching as he grabbed a strand of her hair and observed it carefully. She prayed that it was too dark for him to notice that it was—

"Pink," he murmured, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "I wonder…"

At that precise moment, the grip on her hair tightened as he pulled her towards him, crashing his lips onto hers in a forceful kiss. Sakura's eyes widened, putting her hand on his chest to push him away, only for both arms to be twisted painfully behind her. Realizing that her efforts were in vain, Sakura stopped struggling, eventually earning a grunt of approval. The pressure on her lips began to dwindle down to a gentle coaxing as he began to slant his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue inside as she gasped for air.

His lips continued to move sensually against hers, stroking her tongue with his, causing Sakura's eyes to flutter shut. The small thrum of power that was coursing through her veins began to fluctuate, transferring towards the man who had her pushed up against him. After a particular prodding that caused a flash of heat to reach the very depths of her core, he withdrew his lips from hers, releasing his hold on her arms before grabbing her chin so their eyes would meet once more.

"So the legends are true," he said, a smirk forming on his lips as Sakura blinked, feeling lightheaded from the prolonged physical contact. Through tired eyes, she watched as he clenched his hands into a tight fist, his crimson eyes spinning. "_Erity_."

"Sakura," she corrected, though it came out as a drawl as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "My name… is _Sakura_."

"Sasuke," he said after a moment. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sasuke…" Sakura mumbled, wondering why that name sounded so familiar.

"That demon won't lay a finger on you," he stated, the words laced with a sense of finality. Sasuke adjusted her limbs, preparing to hoist her into his arms. Too tired to resist him, Sakura laid limp, resting her head against his chest. As long as he wasn't handing her over to that… _thing_, she would be fine. She had to be.

.

.

.

.

"_You belong to _me_, now."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I know, I know... I shouldn't be starting a new story. But in my defense, this has been stuck in my head for _weeks_. Erity means "one who is special" in Japanese... at least, that's what google tells me. This fic is an experiment of sorts; I'm trying to prove to myself that maybe I can write outside typical "highschool" and "real life" AUs.

So, opinions?


	2. Tainted

"_There are no heroes... in life, the monsters win."_  
>- George R.R. Martin<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Snakes<strong>  
><em>(Tainted)<em>

It wasn't the sound of hushed whispers that eventually roused Sakura from her sleep, but a feather-like touch that continuously trailed from the bridge of her nose to her lips. Out of fear for her life, she remained still and attempted to keep her breathing under control, lest the person above her realize that she was finally awake. The light caress continued for a few more seconds before she saw a glow from behind her eyelids, the stranger's finger beginning to emit a feeling of warmth that sent a flash of pain through her temples.

It was only by sheer will that Sakura managed not to cringe.

"It would be _so_ easy," the person finally spoke – a female. "They wouldn't have a chance to react… _he_ wouldn't have a chance to react."

The pressure on her forehead increased, causing Sakura to clench her fists, waiting for the inevitable—

"_Karin."_

The pain disappeared immediately.

"Sasuke-kun…I was just—"

"_What were my orders?"_

Other than the sounds of the erratic beating of her heart thrumming in her ears, there was complete and utter silence. The woman, Karin, did not respond – most likely due to her fear of the new occupant inside the room. She had heard a hint of barely concealed anger in his voice earlier when he had spoken. Sakura continued to concentrate on breathing regularly, a bead of sweat forming near the edge of her brow as she struggled to remain still.

It felt like an eternity before either of them spoke.

"_Get out."_

The presence beside her hesitated for a moment, and then the sound of footsteps grew faint as it crossed the room. It wasn't until the door was firmly shut that Sasuke moved to stand beside – what she assumed was – the bed she was laying on. Sakura could feel his eyes staring down at her, and Sakura quietly prayed that there was nothing on her face that gave away that she was—

"I know you're awake."

Sakura bit her lip, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Figuring that there was no use pretending anymore, Sakura sat up as her eyes eventually fluttered open, slowly adjusting to the bright lights. Before she could put a considerable amount of distance between them, his hand shot out from beneath his cloak and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him from beneath her lashes. His eyes met with hers before it drifted down to the very spot that Karin's finger had been.

"Did she touch you anywhere else?" he asked, his voice clipped.

"I—Not… not that I know of," Sakura replied, suddenly grateful that he had chosen to walk into the room when he did.

Only a few more seconds and she would've been_ dead_.

She shuddered.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, giving the woman before him a quick onceover to confirm her response.

It was pure luck – _fate_, even – that allowed him to encounter the rumored Erity. Truthfully, he had expected an older woman, having heard the legends as a young boy growing up in Otogakure where the tale had first surfaced long before he was conceived. This woman – _girl_ – sitting there on the bed looked to be about his age, no older than eighteen. Her powers would definitely be of use to him in the future – she was an asset that he could not afford to lose. Sasuke's grip on her chin tightened for a brief moment, remembering the look of murder that flashed in Karin's eyes.

_(He watched as her emerald eyes drifted up to meet his – curious)_

There would be people – men, especially – that will attempt to take her away to use for their own gains.

_(His group on her chin loosened, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingers for the first time)_

No one will have the luxury of being able to _breathe_ the same air as her.

_(The tip of her tongue peeked out, wetting the rosy lips that had dried due to the long journey)_

She was _his_ now.

.

.

.

.

Sakura was afraid of him, that much she was certain of.

She cursed her luck, angry that she hadn't been careful enough – hadn't her mother warned her to remain hidden?

_Her mother…_

Sakura bit back her tears, clenching her fists.

Him.

_Sasuke._

He was one of _them_.

She opened her mouth, ready to lash out at the corrupted man who dared to lay a finger on her—

"I didn't kill them," he said, instantly stopping her from shouting the obscenities that were on the tip of her tongue.

She stared at him, unconvinced.

_(He released her chin, his gaze never wavering from hers)_

"I obey no one," Sasuke drawled. "Especially not _him_."

_(Just like that, a hint of malice began to surround him)_

"But _you_," the tomoe in his eyes spun dangerously, "you will help me."

_(Was she… _trembling_?)_

"No!" She edged away from him. "You don't own me—"

_(She cried out in pain, feeling his fingers dig into her arm)_

"Your parents are dead," he reminded her, his voice coming out in a hiss. "There is nowhere for you to go, no one to help you… you'd be better off _dead_."

Sakura flinched.

_(She… was there no one?)_

"But," Sasuke said slowly, causing her to look up at him – hesitant. "I will keep you alive."

_(Underneath the fluorescent lights, his eyes flashed a—)_

"I will protect you."

_(…lovely shade of red)_

"No one will touch you."

_(And for a second – a _brief_ second – she thought him)_

"Because you are mine."

_(—strangely beautiful)_

.

.

.

.

And then she fell.

* * *

><p>"<em>Report."<em>

"My lord…" the soldier hesitated. "We were unable to locate her."

The figure on the throne stiffened, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"I…our men were ambushed," he continued, recalling the events from earlier that night. "I was miraculously able to escape. But the others—"

"_Who?"_

"…Uchiha Sasuke, my lord."

"_And the girl?"_

"Gone, my lord." The man paused. "We… I believe that he has captured her."

_Interesting._

"Kabuto."

A figure emerged from the shadows, his glasses gleaming in the light.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?"

"_Keep a close eye on the boy…"_

"As you wish, my lord."

_(In the dimly-lit room, a pair of elliptical pupils emitted a yellow hue)_

"_And Zaku?"_

"…y—yes, my lord?"

_(The dark figure stood up, running his tongue over sharp canines)_

"_You are… _dismissed._"_

_(Blood splattered the walls as an agonized scream echoed throughout the corridor)_

.

.

.

"_Uchiha Sasuke_…" Orochimaru licked his lips. "_I will be waiting_."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This chapter did not answer any of your questions, right? ... Good. More will be revealed in due time! Thank you for all of your support! I love seeing familiar users that review, favorite, story alert, etc. Makes me happy knowing that you guys still stand by me even though my updates are always a few months late.

And to all my new readers, thank you so much for taking time out to read my work!


	3. Cursed

_"We are our choices."_**  
><strong>- Jean Paul Sartre

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Snakes <strong>  
><em>(Cursed)<em>

She was in Otogakure.

Sakura frowned, staring out at the darkening sky from where she sat on the window seat. From what she gathered from the drifting conversations in the halls, Sasuke's hideout was on the outskirts of the country… and more than a day's journey from her intended destination – Konohagakure. Knowing that Orochimaru's castle was far enough from where she was gave her a sense of comfort, though after that horrible encounter with the crimson-haired woman named Karin, Sakura realized that she still wasn't safe.

Sasuke _had_ promised to keep her alive but his absence these past few days was beginning to make her feel anxious.

Sakura closed her eyes with a sigh, leaning her head against the wall.

An image of a blonde-haired boy flashed in her mind.

_Naruto… _

A scratching sound across the floor made Sakura freeze.

Her eyes snapped open, turning her head slowly towards the noise—

.

.

.

.

…only to come face-to-face with a large serpent.

She felt her whole body tense, attempting to scoot further against the window, her eyes remaining glued on the reptile in case it decided to attack.

_There'sss no need to be afraid… _

Sakura blinked.

Was someone else in the room?

She had heard the voice clearly enough but it couldn't have been the snake…

Its mouth hadn't moved.

_It's my pleasssure to finally meet you, Haruno Ssakura…_

Sakura's eyes widened in disbelief.

She was sure of it this time.

A _snake_ was speaking to her.

"I…" she hesitated, her eyes darting around the room as a precaution. "How do you know my name?"

_Everyone across the country knowsss of Erity…_

Sakura shivered, aware that the serpent may as well have been summoned by that monster. It wasn't a well-known secret that Orochimaru had an…_ affinity _for these particular reptiles. There was a rumor that he had sold his soul to the Serpent King himself in order to have the ability to take the form of a snake.

Did he know then… that she was here?

"Who sent you?"

Before the snake could reply, the door slammed open.

.

.

.

.

"Manda."

_Ssasuke-ssama…_

For a second, Sakura could swear she saw it bow its head in acknowledgement.

A look of confusion flitted across her face before it turned to realization.

_That wasn't _Orochimaru's_ snake._

It was—

"Yours," Sakura whispered, fear creeping into her voice. "You… you summon snakes."

He made no move to answer, choosing instead to face Manda who disappeared in a flurry of smoke.

It was at that moment that Sakura noticed a strange mark on his neck.

_A curse seal._

"You're…" she trailed off, biting her lip.

_Sasuke was cursed._

They were… similar.

Sakura glanced down at her hands, feeling the power thrum in her veins.

Her eyes softened.

And a part of her understood.

.

.

.

"You will help me."

She was silent though eventually she nodded, expecting to hear a grunt of acknowledgement…

Not one of pain.

.

.

.

.

Sakura's head snapped up, and as if seeing him for the first time – her eyes spotted the dark spot that took up the whole left side of his shirt.

"You're hurt."

She stumbled off the window seat in her haste to get to him, lifting up his shirt which revealed a large gash in his side. It looked as if someone had rammed a sword into his side and twisted it as a second measure. Sakura vaguely registered the blood dripping from her hands as she looked up at Sasuke who stared at her – impassive.

Although he didn't show it, it was clear that he was in pain in the way his breath came out in short huffs. There were beads of sweat forming at his temples, most likely from the effort he was putting in order to remain upright.

His earlier words echoed in her mind as she bit her lip – finally coming to a decision.

With that, her eyes drifted down to the floor before taking a deep breath.

_(I will keep you alive)_

Sakura let go of his shirt, letting it fall against his body.

_(But…)_

She reached up hesitantly to cradle his face between her hands.

_(in exchange—)_

Her eyes fluttered close as she stood up on her tiptoes…

_(…You will lend me your power)_

—and crashed her lips onto his.

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched as she slept peacefully, the dress she had borrowed from Karin slightly loose on her petite frame. He had noticed that his snakes had been restless ever since he returned with her, but this was the first time that one of his own had dared to approach her without his consent.<p>

His hands ran over his side where his earlier wound had been, this time only feeling smooth skin – as if he hadn't been injured at all.

It was a good thing that it was only Manda… his other _companions_ weren't as obedient.

Sasuke felt a swell of satisfaction, knowing that this time she had given him her power willingly.

It was no secret that _Erity_ had the ability to transfer a large amount of chakra through physical contact, though he was beginning to realize that the small exchanges left her bed-ridden for a couple of hours. Either Sakura was still enduring negative effects from her long journey or there was something she wasn't telling him…

And he was going to find out what it was.

Whether he liked it or not, Sasuke needed her.

_Especially if he was going to kill that damn bastard._

He reached up, massaging the seal on his neck – soothing the ache that had wracked his body ever since he encountered Kabuto in the forest. That fucking medical prodigy had ambushed him on his way across the Otokagure border. He had a feeling that he knew what that guy was doing out so far from Orochimaru's kingdom… it was only a matter of time before that demon sought him out.

His eyes drifted towards Sakura.

_And when that time comes…_

Sasuke shook his head, knowing that there was still a lot left to do until that time.

But first—

.

.

.

He needed to find out why Sakura was suddenly able to communicate with snakes.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the country, an azure-eyed blonde stared out from his position on the cliff.<p>

"Naruto, you shouldn't be outside."

A brunette walked up from behind him, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed the blonde's line of view.

"Sakura is still out there," Naruto replied simply.

"Don't go looking for her alone," the brunette warned lazily, pulling out a cigarette. "Especially not after—"

Naruto tuned him out, unconsciously laying his hand on his stomach where he felt the five-pronged seal that was burned into him not too long ago. The warm energy that circulated throughout the seal was the only thing that indicated that the pink-haired woman was still alive. If only he didn't have that stupid demon inside of him, maybe then she wouldn't have to—

Naruto cursed his own weakness.

As long as he lived, Sakura would remain a target.

But dying was not an option…

.

.

.

Because he would continue to live as long as she was breathing.

With that thought, he turned around and brushed past his friend, making his way towards the tower that overlooked the country of Konohagakure.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Began summer vacation with no internet or cable... wonderful, right? Thank goodness there's a person in my neighborhood who doesn't have a password to their internet. Planned out the whole story so I'll be updating again - _hopefully_ - soon.

Thank you everyone for the positive feedback!


	4. Salvage

"_Was this the face that launch'd a thousand ships,_  
><em>And burnt the topless towers of Ilium?<em>_"_  
>- Doctor Faustus<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kingdom of Snakes<strong>

_(Salvage)_

Sasuke was watching her—

… he's _been_ watching her.

Sakura ignored his piercing gaze, choosing instead to avert her eyes to the view outside - which wasn't much of an improvement. After waking up from her nap and recovering her energy, Sasuke was gone, though there was a tray filled with fish, rice, and water—something she eagerly accepted, dismissing the idea of being poisoned due to her hunger. However, it was only an hour later that Sasuke returned, though not before dismissing an unfamiliar silver-haired man carrying a large sword over his shoulder.

She would've been absolutely terrified of his presence had he not had the gall to send her a flirtatious wink.

Sasuke had been quiet, of course.

But even more so than usual.

.

.

.

His gaze never once faltered, and she was growing weary.

There was something lingering in the air between them, and Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on it—

… but somehow, she just _knew_.

There was a feeling of dread in her stomach.

And fear.

"Why is Orochimaru after you?"

_And there it was._

"My... abilities," Sakura answered quietly, reluctantly.

But it wasn't enough.

"There's more," Sasuke accused, watching as the girl's body tensed.

_He was right._

She remained silent.

"I sent Suigetsu to gather information."

So that's his name... Suigetsu.

Sakura closed her eyes, forcing herself to calm down despite the fact that her heart was beginning to beat erratically. More than anything, she needed to remain calm, because if he were to find out about—

"Kyuubi," Sasuke stated, satisfied that the damned sword-wielder finally managed to do something right, judging by the reaction that he was currently eliciting from the pink-haired woman. "You're not _just_ a healer."

_I'm sorry..._

"You're the person keeping the demon contained."

so sorry—

"You _control_ it."

… _Naruto._

As her eyes rose to meet his, she bit her lip... ashamed and angry that the pair of crimson eyes that met hers was filled with triumph.

.

.

And as if on cue, _his_ beautiful blue eyes flashed in her mind.

_(I'll protect you, Sakura-chan!)_

Her fists clenched in anger.

_(We'll be able to live in peace... someday.)_

And just as her anger had risen, so did her confidence.

"You—Don't lay a finger on him," she hissed out, "I promised to help you, but in exchange—you... don't hurt him."

Sasuke snorted, causing her head to snap up in bewilderment.

"As if I need a _demon's_ power to defeat Orochimaru myself."

"_Naruto is NOT a—"_

"... but I need yours," Sasuke finished, sending her a look which made her avert her gaze. "Take your power back."

"I... can't."

"You _won't_."

Sakura exhaled in frustration, anger, and—

"He'll die without me," she admitted, closing her eyes. "Without the seal... the Kyuubi will eat him alive." She felt tears well up. "He _needs_ me."

"You kill him..." Sasuke started, his voice laced with venom. "Or I will."

Sakura froze.

"There's... there's another way."

He stared, waiting.

"The seal..." she said slowly, finally succumbing to defeat. "The closer we are, the less... energy I use to keep it intact." Sakura paused, hesitating. "The further we are apart, the weaker I get."

_There_ was the catch.

It was pathetic how far the pink-haired healer would go in order to keep her friend - Naruto - safe. Fortunately for her, Sasuke's primary goal was to take revenge on Orochimaru and take back what was rightfully his to begin with. Killing the Kyuubi container may have allowed him full access to Sakura's power, but he would have had to fight tooth and nail to coerce her into cooperating with him.

He needed her to trust him.

And if that meant keeping her safe and away from Orochimaru's clutches, then so be it.

As for her friend...

"Why does it matter whether he lives or dies?"

Sakura paused for a moment, her brows furrowing.

_(Because I love you, Sakura-chan.)_

"Because... he would have done the same for me," she answered softly.

That was all he needed to continue.

"_Where is he?"_

.

.

.

"Konohagakure."

* * *

><p>"It's rare that you would come to me for help... <em>Sasuke-kun<em>," a voice purred from outside the door.

Sakura shivered, recognizing that voice.

"You're the only person who knows the terrains inside and out," Sasuke said, unaffected. "And I need your... skill."

"_I'll be more than happy to oblige."_

Sakura chose to ignore the two as she pulled her cloak around her body, lifting the hood up as she gently tucked her hair inside to obscure it from view. Although she feared being hunted down by Orochimaru's men once more, she had faith in Sasuke's words and his unspoken promise to keep her safe. His words were the only thing that kept her reassured... that, and the fact that she would see Naruto again and the lovely trees of Konohagakure.

He needed to assemble a team together—

And Karin had been the last person that Sasuke wanted to recruit.

The other two were nowhere to be found, though judging by the small energy Sakura felt in her presence, she assumed that they were standing guard outside the room.

She knew for a fact that Suigetsu would be one of the members, but there was another... unstable and unfamiliar presence she felt. While the stranger's energy wasn't as malevolent as Sasuke's was, it still held a tint of malice underneath its gentleness.

Sakura had some doubts as to whether she could trust the three companions of Sasuke's...

But if a man like Sasuke could trust them—

.

.

.

Then so could she.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I am alive... and well. And if you've subscribed to my other stories, you will notice that I am slowly updating them one by one. I would like to apologize for a lot of things, but mainly for the extremely short chapter. Thank you for your patience and your kindness!


End file.
